shangy_biblefandomcom-20200214-history
Randall Queen
randall queen is the self-professed kanon kween of Randall boggs, and the older sister of Sh*dzter. she is (sadly) not the only horny monsters inc fandom mom thirsting for randall's slursexy ass, but she is perhaps the wokest of them all because she draws lesbians too. randall queen often takes the form of an unofficial harley quinn costume from party city because she wants to be randall's little monster but also shes a coward who cant commit to actually looking like a monster because she wants to look smexy XDDDDDDDD rawr (that means i love u in tapeworm x<3) the obsession begins Born in Germany, she used to bully sh*dzter by bringing up his traumatic shadow kin memories of never loving a stupid gay like sonic. she later emigrated to the state of florida, located with the intestines of Ouma kokichi, which is not yet understood in terms of plausibility but like, ouma puts a lot of disgusting shit in his mouth. randall queen quickly established herself in the confederate pride scene. she was still proud of her pure germanic blood though, and always wore the colors of the german flag which her new good ol southern friends appreciated because they love weinerschnitzel and are also white nationalists. one night, randall queen was craving some weinerschnitzel herself, and while she was waiting in line to get some greasy indulgence, a mysterious stranger came in. he looked like a gator, if a gator had 8 arms and legs and was purple and had big ugly chameleon eyes and basically didnt look like a gator at all. he immediately retreated to the mens bathroom, and when he came back out and started screaming Slurs at some "foreign-looking" employees, randall queen could detect the stench of toilet water every time he opened his mouth. this stranger was of course randall, recently revived from his defeat at the end of monsters inc and desperately trying to escape the intestines of Ouma kokichi. randall queen immediately fell in love. pls notice me randoru-kun owo unfortunately for randall queen, the object of her affections absolutely hated her for being a woman, and repeatedly accused her and her fellow white girls of being spies of his arch enemy Mike Wazowski. this and his starstruck romance with professional warmonger Ben Shapiro meant that randall queen was in a bit of a pickle in terms of winning her man's affections. one day at a hogwarts alumni reunion, randall queen bribed the security guards with feet pics and found randall attempting to strangle Onceler Moen, which ended up only making the white haired asexy even stronger. randall queen dramatically professed her love for her kanon king, but randall immediately responded with his signature line, "die white girls" and pushed her away. that small contact was all it took to infect with randall queen with millions of tapeworms, and similar to ben shapiro she regarded them as her child and not the disgusting parasites they are. the last days of a randall queen because she viewed her randall tapeworms as children, randall queen refused to throw them away when they inevitably die in her acidic intestinal tract and exit her body through her schnitzel looking shits. isntead, randall queen kept all the corpses in a pickle jar filled with formaldehyde, which she affectionally called "the worm jar" and takes with her every where in a little baby stroller. unfortunately, this appalling display of crackery disgusted even her fellow floridians, and for her last days on earth, randall queen was homeless, starving, and addicted to purpe fanta. when she caught news of the bendall wedding, she again bribed the security guards with even worse feet pics so she could see her love as an unmarried virgin for the last time. just as ben shapiro was saying his anti Semitic vows however, Angie appears and immediately quickscoped him right in the head, killing him instantly and prompting everyone else present to scurry to the nearest rat hole. angie spotted randall queen however, and initially considered sparing her, feeling sympathy for her fellow woman. when randall queen reached for angie's outstretched hand however, she accidentally dropped a folder filled with thousands of nsfw pics of her and randall being horny. angie immediately shoot a laser from the same outstretched hand directly through randall queen's skull, killing her as well. the whereabouts of the worm jar, which randall queen of course had on her, are unknown: some say they were taken by the newly shangrized shangie, others claim randall himself banished to them the bottom of the ocean to destroy any evidence of his relations with that dumbass little thottieCategory:Randall Family Category:Republican Category:Incels Category:People who say slurs Category:People with no rights Category:Horny People Category:Moms Category:Dead Characters